imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
StormWatch
In September 2002 the Stormwatch series was revived. Stormwatch: Team Achilles, penned by Micah Ian Wright, followed a mostly non-superpowered UN troubleshooting team dealing with superhero-related problems. A major theme of the series was the non-superpowered team leader's distrust of superpowered beings, and of necessity Team Achilles took a detailed and pragmatic approach to superpowers, showing how it was possible to use intelligence and tactics to overcome physically superior foes such as Team Achilles often faced. The Authority were more than once brought low during the series' run. The series later became a satire of politics and comic books, with segments where the team replaces a Strom Thurmond/Jesse Helms-like Senator with a shape-shifter, and a storyline where a Captain America-analog (revealed to be the reincarnation of George Washington) tries to overthrow the American government. Wright was fired after it was revealed that he had lied about being a US Army Ranger, with the result that Team Achilles was abruptly cancelled with issue #23 (August 2004), in the middle of a storyline. The planned final issue, #24, was never published, though the finished script is available online. http://www.micahwright.com/downloads/swatch24.pdf Stormwatch: Post Human Division Stormwatch is one of several comic books to have been restarted following Wildstorm Comics' Worldstorm event. Starting in November 2006 http://www.dccomics.com/comics/?s=33&cm=6249, Stormwatch: Post Human Division is written by Christos Gage with Doug Mahnke handling the pencils. Several dead characters are back for this series, thanks to the events of Captain Atom: Armageddon, in which the Wildstorm universe underwent a "soft reboot" with minor changes in continuity. In this new series, Stormwatch has been reconstituted as the UN's superteam, but a branch office has been set up in New York. Entitled Stormwatch: P.H.D. (Post Human Division), they are underfunded and overworked, their mission is to find "cost-effective" methods of saving the day. The series follows the branch office as their leader, former Weatherman Jackson King, tries to defeat superhuman menaces and balance the tight budget. The team consists of King, NYPD officer John Doran, a depowered Fahrenheit, a former Stormforce soldier codenamed Paris, a master manipulator and former moll to supervillains called Gorgeous, a former sorcerer's apprentice named Black Betty, a shape-shifting ex-supervillain and forensics expert named Dr. Mordecai Shaw a.k.a the Monstrosity, and an ex-supervillain and technology expert called the Machinist. Members of Stormwatch Stormwatch Prime | class="wikitable" border=1 ! Character ! Real Name ! Notes |- bgcolor="#DDDDDD" | colspan=5 align=center| Stormwatch Prime Team under Weatherman Henry Bendix prior to issue 1. |- |''Backlash'' |Marc Slayton |Leader and instructor |- |''Battalion'' |Jackson King | |- |''Flashpoint'' |Foster McClane | rowspan=3 |Missing in action during Stormwatch #0, presumed dead between Stormwatch #1 and Stormwatch #6. |- |''Nautika'' |Maya Royko |- |''Sunburst'' |Karl Hansen |} Issues #1-10 After the loss of most of the team, Stormwatch is restructured with new recruits prior to issue #1. Backlash is transferred to head of training. Issues #11-26 Henry Bendix was stripped of his position in issue #11; replacing him is his second-in-command Synergy, aka Christine Trelane. Team assignments are variable from this point on, grouping operatives and assigning command as situations dictate. Issue #27 till Fire From Heaven The team was rebuilt after the defeat of Despot (issue #27) and Henry Bendix was again Weatherman, with Synergy as his second. After Fire From Heaven After the Fire From Heaven crossover, a major restructuring of Stormwatch occurred in Warren Ellis' first issue. Battalion was transferred to head of training, and Synergy to head of recruitment. Molly Perkins was transferred from Stormforce to the Analysis Deck of Skywatch. Sunburst & Nautica were dismissed from active Stormwatch service and hired as Earth-based analysts for Skywatch. Blademaster, Cannon, Comanche, Pagan, Prism and Undertow were dismissed, with lifetime U.N.-provided salary and accommodations. Undertow is killed soon after. After "Change Or Die" After the "Change Or Die" storyline, Henry Bendix was missing and presumed dead. Jackson King became Weatherman, and Molly Perkins became head of analysis. The Stormwatch field teams were restructured, and Stormwatch Black officially dissolved (but retained in secret). After Skywatch is destroyed in WildC.A.T.s/Aliens #1, Stormwatch is dissolved. Stormwatch Black becomes The Authority at the end of the series, with the addition of former 'Secret' Stormwatch members Midnighter & Apollo as well as The Doctor II and The Engineer II) Alternate-universe Stormwatch In the "Bleed" storyline (Stormwatch V2 #7-9), our universe's Stormwatch watched events unfold in a parallel universe that had little to no knowledge of seedlings, Daemonites, or Kherubim. In this universe, Battalion had been removed from Stormwatch after a catastrophic attack on the Skywatch space station. He was replaced as Weatherman One by Jack Hawksmoor, with Synergy retaining her position as second-in-command. His bodyguard and personal assistant was Freefall (of Gen¹³), going by her real name, Roxanne. His maid at his home in the United States was Anna, also of Gen¹³. He commanded a version of Stormwatch employing over twenty-three super-powered beings; besides himself, Freefall and Synergy, there were exactly twenty field operatives, divided into five teams. * Stormwatch Team Two ** team leader: Fairchild (formerly of Gen¹³, she still wears that uniform.) ** Deathblow (formerly of Team 7, he still wears two stripes on his face) ** Hellstrike ** Rainmaker (of Gen¹³) * Stormwatch Team Four ** team leader: Cole Cash (of WildC.A.T.s; he does not wear a mask or use the name Grifter) ** the Doctor (of the Changers) ** Fahrenheit ** Sublime (of DV8) * Other team leaders (team numbers unknown): ** Backlash ** Jenny Sparks (assumed - blonde female in a white Stormwatch uniform, smoking) ** Winter * Other team members (team assignments unknown): ** Apollo ** Copycat (of DV8) ** Dane (of Wetworks; assumed - gold-skinned, brown-haired male) ** Flint ** Frostbite (of DV8) ** Fuji ** Grunge (of Gen¹³) ** Midnighter ** Swift Other Characters Appearing in Stormwatch :* Deathtrap :* Union :* Changers S.T.O.R.M. In the series Planetary, John Stone is a secret agent working for the agency known as S.T.O.R.M. in the 1960s. Its command center is known as S.T.O.R.M. Watch. As Planetary is written by former Stormwatch writer Warren Ellis and set in the same fictional universe, it is very unlikely that the similar names are a coincidence and S.T.O.R.M. is probably a precursor to Stormwatch. Indeed, in Planetary #11, John Stone takes Elijah Snow to a remote, little-known bar in Kazakhstan called "The Last Shot" - this is the same bar that Winter bring his Stormwatch teammates to in Stormwatch #46, during Ellis' time writing the series. See also *List of government agencies | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = *International Hero profile for Stormwatch *[http://www.newsarama.com/Wildstorm/stormwatch/preview.html Preview of Stormwatch: PHD #1] }} Category:Superhero teams Category:Comics Titles Category:Intelligence agencies Category:Government Organizations